Perfect
by Chicago
Summary: Jack goes back home and tries to make things right. This is a Lord of the Flies Fic.


A.N. and Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, and this story was inspired by Megan Malfoy's   
Storms Rising(a very good fic if I do say so myself...). I was struck   
by a muse and wrote this at like 11 at night. DON"T SAY ANYTHING   
TROWA!!  
Trowa: . . .  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Please R&R! Thanks!!! On with   
the Fic!  
  
Perfect  
Nanashi-kun -_\  
  
Jack looked at Simons' grave. After 20 years he finally was   
able to face what he had done, what had happened and, most importantly,  
his own feelings about what had happened. He never looked back, not   
on the ship, not on the plane. He hadn't cried either, at least not in  
front of anyone else. Now standing before his best friends' grave he   
collapsed against the stone clutching the last evidence that the young   
boy had indeed once lived. He felt a hand lay on his shoulder and   
looked up.  
  
Siri. Or Serena. He could see the worry in his wife's eyes.   
He had moved to a Spanish boarding school after the incident. That is   
where he met Siri. She had been the first to listen to him, the first   
to forgive him. She listened to hours of anger, pain and sorrow as he   
recounted his tale. He had lost two people whom he had respected and   
gained one who returned the sentiment. God, he loved her. His life   
would soon be perfect. They were going to have a child. A baby boy,   
who would be named Simon. The only thing Jack had left to do was   
going to be the hardest thing. Apologize. If only he could be sure   
Ralph would listen...and eventually allow him to show the same respect   
that he had once had himself.  
  
Jacks' heart beat in his throat as he walked up the steps of   
Ralph's' home. What would he do? Forgive him? Shun him? Would he   
even remember? So many fears ran through his head already. As the   
doorbell sounded they tripled. How could he ever forgive him for what   
he did? Jack tried to murder him! It felt like eternity before the   
door opened. Jack looked up into a pair of familiar eyes. He watched as  
a spark of recognization followed by fear ran through them. Both boys,   
no, men amazingly held onto their composure.   
  
"Jack..." The word hung in the air like some kind of poison   
fog. Jack knew that he shouldn't have just left without at least   
trying to make peace, but...  
  
"Ralph... you look well. Before you slam the door on my face   
would you listen? I truly regret what took place on that cursed rock,  
but I can't change what happened anymore than you on any of the others   
can. It took me so long to come to grips with what transpired. I'm  
not looking for sympathy or a new best friend, but I hope that you can   
find it in your heart to forgive me..." Jack let the words hang. It   
was so embarrassing to be standing here pleading. It was everything he   
could do not to just walk away hanging his head in defeat. No, he would  
be a man and own up for his actions. He would accept whatever it   
was that Ralph decided to give him. The two just stood there in that  
silence so thick you could run a car into it and need a new car.   
  
"I don't know if I can Jack. I understand that we were just   
stupid kids who were unable to take on that kind of responsibility.   
All I can say for now is I will try. But I want you to know that I   
don't hate you. I never have." Jacks' heart soared. He hadn't expected   
anymore, but the fact that Ralph valued him enough to try to forgive   
him was enough to make him feel like his life finally fit together.   
Jack let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he nodded and  
walked away. He didn't know when he would see Ralph again, but at least   
he knew he wouldn't get a broken jaw out of the experience.  
  
The next time they met was at Rodgers' funeral. He had never   
been a stable person, but no one had expected him to commit suicide.   
According to his note he just couldn't live any longer knowing that he   
had taken two human lives. Simon was now 2 1/2 and a real handful.   
Ralph made a point to come over and meet Jacks family. After the   
introductions Ralph pulled jack to the side.  
  
"I forgive you. After everything that has happened, just   
seeing you with your wife and son has convinced me how much you regret   
what happened. If you'll have me, I would be honored to have you as my  
friend." Jack smiled. Now as he held his hand out to shake Ralph's'   
hand he realized that he had been accepted.   
  
His life was perfect... 


End file.
